A Memory for Purple
by Seraphim Fantasies
Summary: She had been told that the Purple Medals were turning her into Greeed. And it was probably inevitable. But as long as she had enough happy memories before then, it would be alright. Wouldn't it?


I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Event: Purple Problems_

* * *

Eiji hummed to herself as she shined the Cell Medal she was holding. She and Ankh had recently defeated a Yummy that seemingly spewed the silver Medals like a slot machine. However, as Ankh went to retrieve the Medals, they were taken by several Gorilla Candroids.

Ankh seemed very upset by the loss of her Cell Medals, she would never say it, but Eiji knew she was running low. And the bird Greeed promptly stormed off, either to buy popsicles or pout. In response to her friend's dilemma Eiji had gathered all of the Cell Medals she had collected.

Although, collected wasn't the right word, more like unwillingly generated. In the following weeks that she started turning into a Purple Greeed, she couldn't stop making them.

She once had several drop out of her shirt when she was cooking. Slightly ashamed of that and another incident, she decided to hide them. Better that than try and explain where she was getting them.

So, given that Ankh needed them, she wanted to give the Greeed her cache of Medals. Which had led to her spending the better half of two hours making sure they were glistening in the light.

Smiling as she finished the last of the Medals, placing it neatly on one of twenty stacks, each an identical tower of silver. Nodding she looked up to the clock of her and Ankh's shared room. It was almost time for Ankh to return to the restaurant.

Getting up from her seat Eiji picked up the board that the Medals were stacked on and carefully started heading towards the stairs.

* * *

Ankh hufffed as she landed on the windowsill of her room. Stepping down into room the Greeed shifted her gaze to Eiji's side of the room. Upon noticing that the girl wasn't there, she tilted her head. Usually at this time of day Eiji would have been waiting to greet her, usually with her favorite flavor of popsicle.

"Tch, stupid human. Why can she never be reliable."

Sighing out of irritation Ankh plopped down on her favorite swivel chair. She rested her chin in her hand and began glaring at Eiji's bed. Maybe if she glared hard enough, Eiji would feel her gaze and realize that she was home and wanting her usual treat.

Several minutes passed and nothing happened, so with another sigh she pushed herself out of her chair. Turning to the door Ankh began to wonder if her host's sister was still downstairs. If she was then she could pester her until she handed over the popsicle.

"If I don't get that treat I'm going-"

The Greeed was then cut off by a scream, followed by the familiar chime of Cell Medals. Her eyes went wide with both anticipation and surprise.

Was there a Yummy in the restaurant? Why didn't she sense it before she entered the building? Looking back to Eiji's bed she again sighed in irritation.

"Never reliable."

Turning towards the door she prepared her arm as she ran out of the room.

* * *

Ankh burst through the door to the downstairs restaurant, and completely stopped by the sight in front of her. Eiji was sitting on the floor with her back to her, but her attention was almost instantly pulled to the large amount of Cell Medals littering the floor.

Slowly making her way through the room towards Eiji, she noticed the girl's panicked movements as she attempted to pick up the Medals.

"Eiji."

At the sound of her voice, the girl went rigid. Eiji slowly turned her head towards the Greed, revealing her shocked expression.

"Oh Ankh...you're home."

"Human," Ankh put her face in her hand; "what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, well, you see..."

Ankh then watched as Ejii flinched, turning away from her again. This caused Ankh's eyebrow to raise, and she slowly began moving towards the girl on the floor, but she stopped when she kicked something. Looking down she noted the Cell Medals at her feet, each had a Dinosaur emblem on the face. Eiji moved some of the Cell Medals around before she began speaking again.

"Ankh, even though you'd never say it, I know you were desperate for Cell Medals. So, I decided to give you mine. But, I tripped and they got everywhere."

The girl again flinched as she returned her attention to whatever was in front of her. Ankh's eyes narrowed as she again began moving towards the girl. Eiji's full attention wasn't on her and she was struggling with something. It was really starting to annoy the bird Greeed.

"Human, what are you hiding from me?"

Moving to Eiji's side, Ankh looked down and felt her eyes go wide. Eiji chuckled as she looked up to the Greeed. In Eiji's hands was a small ultrasaurus that looked like it was made out of a cactus.

"Eiji."

"Ankh...I made a Yummy."

"I can see that."

Eiji looked back to the Yummy and the Dinosaur chirped at her. Ankh glared at the creature, the feeling of the Purple Medals were all over it, despite its size. The Yummy began nibbling on Eiji's finger, causing the girl to chuckle nervously as she turned to Ankh.

"What do we do?"

"Normally I'd command you to destroy it, but I can't sense any Cell Medals inside it. So it would be a waste of time."

With that Ankh straightened and turned her attention to the Medals littering the floor. Eiji looked up to the Greeed as she began walking away.

"So, can we keep it?"

"Until it's big enough to generate Cell Medals, I couldn't care less."

As Ankh began collecting the scattered Medals Eiji turned back to the small dinosaur. The Yummy looked up to her and again chirped. Eiji smiled, and began to pet the Yummy, careful to avoid the spikes on its back. When the Dinosaur began nibbling again a thought wormed its way into her head. She quickly turned to Ankh with worry.

"Does this mean I gave birth!?"

Ankh just shook her head as continued consuming the Medals.

"Stupid human."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

Have had this idea for the longest time, and as a fan of OOOs I wanted to get it uploaded. Genderbend, parody and possibly yuri?

Character's looks slightly like the OOOs Rider-tan series of pictures. Also a few things my friend was working on. Except the OOOs suit is still like the show, not that I have anything against the Rider-tan versions.

Anyway, I expect the chapters to get longer. And hopefully funnier?

Again I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


End file.
